A Job Worth Doing
by MadMooMe
Summary: Whether you like it or not you couldn't deny the pair have chemistry. Maybe if they had met earlier in life things could have been different. Then again, sometimes even when a seed is planted in the most hopeless of places it still finds a way to grow. POST SEASON ONE.
1. Chapter 1

**A short story for a 'ship that will probably never leave the harbour. Only going to be 4 or 5 chapters. I hope it's okay. This story is written just for fun, to keep me entertained between seasons.**

* * *

Anna Jarvis watched her husband place four freshly baked scones on to a plate and bring them over to the table. He sat down opposite her and poured a cup of hot tea from the pot in a desperate attempt to keep a little bit of England amidst the crassness of Los Angeles.

"How was your day, darling?" he asked while preparing one of the scones with a generous helping of strawberry jam.

"I had to fill in for Marie again." she replied updating her husband on the latest drama at work.

Edwin remarked at her news, giving his two cents at the inconsiderate actions of her colleague. Anna smiled at his concern while she accepted the scone he moved towards her. She considered herself a fortunate woman. Her husband was without doubt the best sort of man. He loved her greatly and she loved him in return but Anna had noticed something was missing from the relationship. Something that she had never quite been able to put her finger on….until recently.

It was back in New York where she first noticed the change in him . There had been a kind of light in his eyes whenever she had enquired about his work day, a spring in his step as he busied himself around the house. Anna knew that whatever he was doing for Mr Stark was far more hazardous than dealing with young ladies outstaying their welcome in the Stark mansion.

She had seen that light within him before. Just once, back when they met in Budapest. Something had ignited a fire in him back then and for a while she assumed it was passion for her. But now she realised it was actually for the danger they found themselves in. War had arrived in the country and the risks to her safety had been high. Edwin Jarvis seem to rise to the challenge, revel in the potential peril of the situation. Anna witnessed how it was the danger that fuelled the fire she could see in his eyes.

But that spark seemed to have diminished since they had moved to LA two months ago. Whatever had ignited the change had clearly been left in New York. Her husband had spend many years ensuring that she was safe and had a comfortable life and Anna now began to fear that he had given up a chance to be truly happy in order to do that.

These observations had been rattling around her head for some time now. She realised she envied that 'spark' she had seen in Edwin. Anna longed to feel something similar herself and began to hope that the new start in Los Angeles may give her that opportunity. Maybe it was time for Edwin to free himself from the obligation to keep her safe and for her to experience life on her own.

Anna took a good hard look at the man sat across the table. A man who willingly gave up everything to save her life back in Budapest. Now it was time to return the favour and try and give back some of what he had given up. She placed her cup of tea back on the saucer, looked into her husbands eyes and spoke.

"Edwin I think we need to talk".

* * *

 **Four months later.**

The doorbell rang of the Stark residence and like a good butler Jarvis marched swiftly to answer it. The huge solid wood door swung open letting in some Californian evening air revealing Agent Peggy Carter standing in the driveway.

"Good evening Mr Jarvis" she greeted with a mischievous smile.

He hadn't expected to see her there. In fact he hadn't been expecting any guests. It was a Monday night, traditionally a quiet night in the Stark household.

She wore a light jacket over a blouse and knee length skirt together with that signature red lipstick. Jarvis felt his heart rate quicken slightly at seeing her. He assumed the sensation was just his brain recalling the daring situations he'd found himself in with the Agent back in New York.

"Are you going to let me in, or am I to stand in this pretentious driveway all night long?" Peggy bluntly asked. A hand slowly moving to her hip showing a slight annoyance at being kept waiting.

"Very sorry Miss Carter, please do come in." He moved graciously to one side allowing the feisty brunette to pass by, the pleasant scent of her perfume floating across his senses .

Jarvis opened his mouth to enquire the purpose of her visit when the whirlwind known as Howard Stark came bustling in behind her.

"Jarvis! sorry I didn't call ahead but I have the LAPD coming over. There's something that's come up." he announced with all his usual bravado before walking ahead and greeting Peggy.

It wasn't long before a good number of Los Angeles finest were seated around the rather large drawing room. Jarvis suspected that a number of the detectives were there for no other reason than to peer inside the mansion of the great Howard Stark. While the detectives spoke amongst themselves, Howard took an opportunity to approach his friend and employee.

"So how's Anna?" Stark asked in a hushed tone.

A knot tightened in Jarvis' stomach at the mention of his wife. He had been to visit her earlier that day. To see how she was doing living on her own. It had been four months since Anna had left him and he still struggled to understand why she did it.

He couldn't comprehend about this 'fire in his eyes' she spoke of. He just felt hurt that she wanted to leave him. He had been happy with Anna, they had a good life together. It had all been such a shock.

"She is doing very well, sir." He managed to answered Howard while forcing a smile that his friend saw straight through.

"You'll get her back, don't worry? Howard replied placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"Get who back?" both men turned to see Peggy standing before then, a concerned expression fixed across her brow.

Jarvis straightened out, standing a little taller.

"Lady Edith Hutton!" Jarvis quickly conjured up.

" Mr Stark is under the impression that I am capable of mollifying Lady Hutton over a disagreement they had last weekend, Miss Carter".

Peggy rolled her eyes towards Howard. "Don't tell me. You promised a night to remember, then she caught you with another woman?"

Howard Stark played along and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes drifted quickly to his butler accepting that Jarvis wanted to keep the topic of Anna just between the two of them.

Howard didn't allow Agent Carter to delve any deeper in to the conversation. He had more important things to discuss.

"Listen Peggy I brought you here to act as liaison to the LAPD. There's been a bit of a situation and you know that you're the only one I trust. I need you to keep these trigger happy chumps from looking in all the wrong places". Howard said motioning over to the collection of detectives.

"And of course you always have Jarvis here if you need any assistance" he added.

Peggy glanced shyly up and Jarvis wondered if she felt the buzz of excitement that he always did at the idea of working together.

"What the Hell are we doing here Stark?" one of the detectives impatiently called across the room.

Howard walked over and gathered everyone together.

"There has been something stolen from my lab downtown"

Peggy stood up suddenly unable to hold back her opinions.

"Please do not tell me you are thinking involving another law agency to track down stolen weapons. You really do need to invest in a better security system Mr Stark"

"It wasn't a weapon, Peggy" Howard spat back

"It was just a useless machine part, but this isn't about what was stolen more about who stole it"

"Corrigan Sands!" he simply added

The name brought silence to the room. It was a name familiar to everyone except Peggy. Jarvis saw her confusion and he leaned forward to fill her in.

"Corrigan Sands was quite the infamous crime lord, Miss Carter. A very nasty one. In fact so vicious that even Hydra feared him. But the most interesting thing was that his identity is a complete mystery. It seemed that everyone who got close to identifying the man came to a very grisly end".

"He's dead" one the agents announced, which was the common theory. Evidence of the mystery man had all but disappeared during the war. Stories suggested Corrigan Sands had involved himself overseas and had met his end there somewhere. Whatever had gone down no-one was complaining. The city was a much better place without him.

"There is no proof he's dead gentlemen, just stories. If he is back and decided to take an interest in my work then we have problems".

Jarvis listened to the seriousness in his employers tone. He knew what was rattling around that complicated head of his.

If a potential supervillan steals one of his deadly weapons Howard knew what destruction that weapon was capable of and could hazard a guess at how it would be used. But here, they had an unknown criminal with a useless machine part. To try and guess the possible reasons of the theft could drive the millionaire insane.

"It could be someone else using Corrigan Sands name" Peggy offered throwing up a whole other set of questions as to why someone would do that.

Jarvis could see a note of reluctance take hold of the detectives in the room. Many people had died trying to take down Corrigan Sands. He realised then that's why Howard had brought Peggy to LA. She was the girl to get the job done.

"The bottom line is, I have reported a theft and I expect it to be investigated." Howard said through gritted teeth, disappointed at the response at the news that Corrigan Sands was back in business.

Jarvis escorted the police detectives from the mansion then turned to see Peggy standing before him. He could see her absorbing all the infromation Howard had thrown at them and he knew a plan was all ready forming in her head.

Her eyes narrowed then lifted to look at him and he could tell that whatever she was planning most definitely involved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later**

Peggy pointed the pen blindly in every direction and clicked the tiny shutter. Thankfully she had 'forgotten' to return the camera-pen back to Stark after lending it her on an earlier mission.

The petite cylinder of metal would have to do a good job at being her eyes, because the crack in the door Peggy had been straining to see through just wasn't doing the trick.

The angle was just all wrong. She could only make out the back of two men, but the pen managed to slide further into the room and she wiggled it around to capture as much as possible. Only after checking the negatives would she know if it had been successful.

She needed a few more shots and then she would get out of there. The pen suddenly slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor. The tiny thud barely registered as noise but was enough to alert the men in the room to take note.

"Damn it" Peggy chided her own clumsiness.

She hastily grabbed the pen, turned on a dime and ran as fast as she could through a maze of corridors. If things went to plan, a certain lofty butler should be waiting outside the building to aid a speedy get-a-way. Being caught by Corrigan Sands' men was definitely not on her to-do list.

Eventually finding the fire escape, Peggy threw herself down the stairs, stumbling over the last steps. The door exited onto a back street and Peggy found herself standing on an empty road. Jarvis was nowhere in sight.

Voices drifted down the stair case and Peggy realised there was no time to just stand around and wait. The men from the room were hot on her heels, so she just started running, putting as much distance as possible between herself and Sands' men. Her feet bashed over the gravely terrain, making her curse the tardiness of that damn butler. Running in heels was impossible, she could feel the blisters already forming against her heels.

Just when Peggy thought she couldn't last any longer, a vehicle cut across her path, the eyes of a familiar Englishman peering across the driving seat.

Climbing in to the passenger side Peggy slammed the door closed, breathless from the run. Glancing over her shoulder she took a moment to see if the men were still on her tail. Hopefully she had stayed far enough ahead to not be recognised. She had read the reports and seen pictures of those who had gotten in Corrigan Sands way. They really were a frightening sight.

Taking a few deep breaths to regain a little composure, Peggy turned to face forward in the seat and noticed the get-a-way car seemed to be driving well within the recommended speed limit

"Really Mr Jarvis, are you not able to go a little faster?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm still getting used to the roads here. They are considerably broader than those in New York and there seems to be a penchant for whitewash in this town. It plays devil with the eyes you know." Jarvis said, squinting as they turned a corner trying to prove his point.

"Anyway, after the damage caused to the last vehicle at Roxxon oil, I have strict instructions to look after this one. It's a particular favourite of Mr Starks."

"Of course, and we wouldn't want to upset Howard now would we." she muttered sarcastically.

It was then that Peggy couldn't bear the pain in her feet any longer and kicked off her shoes, sighing with relief while Jarvis continued his steady drive. Her legs throbbed from running over bumpy ground and she could feel a ladder in her stocking cutting uncomfortably against her toes. Needing to relief the pain and assess the blisters, Peggy slowly unhooked her nylons and rolled them carefully down her legs.

She felt the car veer ever so slightly interrupting the inspection of her wounds. Looking up to see what had happened Peggy caught the briefest of glances from Jarvis. He had been watching as she removed the stockings, the flush across his cheeks confirmed his guilt at being caught in the act.

"I, er…Do you er... Are you in need of any first aid? You seem to have some angry looking blisters there" he stuttered, an awkward attempt to claim some innocence to his little indiscretion.

Peggy shook her head at the offer of first aid and discovered that she too was blushing. There was something about that look in his eyes that made her breath hitch and she couldn't for the life of her explain why she reacted that way.

An awkward silence filled the car, threatening to force Peggy into analysing her relationship with Edwin Jarvis. But then he broke the silence, thankfully saving her from the complexities of her own thoughts.

"So how is your friend, the waitress…..Angie!" Jarvis enquired eventually remembering the girls name.

Peggy smiled warmly to herself as she thought about Angie and all the awkwardness from the moment earlier had vanished.

"She was so excited to hear I was coming to Los Angeles. She's already planning a way to come over and join me here" she told Jarvis.

"It really is the only place for an aspiring actress to be and as for being a waitress. Well that can we done anywhere" Peggy added, quoting Angie word for word.

She watched Jarvis mirror her smile as she spoke about her friend. It was hard not to like Angie, she was such a straight forward, honest girl and for a moment Peggy felt a little homesick for New York.

She took time to stare out of the passenger window as the car turned onto the winding roads of the hills and thought about Angie and the others left back in Manhatten. Then she forced her mind back to more pressing matters.

"So I'm hoping these photographs will give us the next clue where to start looking for Corrigan Sands." Peggy announced, patting her jacket pocket, making sure the camera pen was still safe.

"You might have to chase the next clue without me Miss Carter. I will not be around for the next couple of weeks."

Peggy turned sharply from staring out of the window to look across at Jarvis, a deep furrow across her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr Stark is embarking on a business trip to Italy in the morning and I am to accompany him"

"Pfft! Business trip!" Peggy spat out, knowing that Howard's meaning of the word 'business' often differed from the average person's.

"This will not do. The promise of your assistance was the clincher in the deal to bring me here in the first place" she said, catching the slightest smile appear on Jarvis' face at learning his importance to the situation.

"Oh don't look so smug Mr Jarvis, your involvement was purely in a 'dogsbody' capacity." Peggy added, then watched as the smile morphed into that wounded puppy expression he wore so well.

"Well as it stands Mr Stark is my actual employer, so I must go where he tells me to. Serving him pretty much encompasses my entire job description."

"But what if I need you?"

She watched him turn to face her. " I seem to remember an evening where you pointed out how you were quite capable of looking after yourself, long before I had come along."

Peggy waved away the comment with annoyance as images from that evening flitted through her head. She remembered Jarvis stitching a wound on her thigh, remembered the feel of his steady hand resting across her leg. That evening was the first time she began to see the kind of man Edwin Jarvis really was.

Feeling a little heat rise in her cheeks again, Peggy quickly shook away the thoughts of that evening, focusing instead on her annoyance with Howard.

"It's just bad manners to not honour a deal, and how does Howard expect everyone to just drop everything while he goes gallivanting around Europe. Has he even given a thought to poor Mrs Jarvis, being left alone in an unfamiliar town."

"I can assure you Anna is quite capable of looking after herself" Jarvis answered forlornly. A fact Peggy may have noticed, if she hadn't been so vexed over the whole situation.

The car came to a halt outside the Stark mansion and for once Jarvis managed to make it around to the passenger side before Peggy had stepped out.

The delay in exiting the vehicle had come from a painful process of trying to slip shoes back on over the blisters. Jarvis watched for a second then seemed to lean forward.

"May I?"

"May you what?" Peggy asked puzzled at his request.

Then she felt herself being lifted from the seat in to his arms and carried the short distance into the foyer. A flutter filled her chest at the close contact and she couldn't help but feel a blush burn across her face once again, as he placed her back on the floor inside the house.

Peggy managed to mutter some Thanks, then watched as Jarvis turned and left the room. Then she was left alone, coming to the conclusion that the trip to Italy might actually be a good thing. For some reason she had experienced some inappropriate feelings for the married man known as Edwin Jarvis.

Time apart sounded like just the thing she needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Anna would love it here._ " Jarvis thought to himself while standing by the bar of a grand ballroom, casting his eyes over crowds of glamorous guests. She always did enjoy the occasional invite that came from knowing a man like Howard Stark. But of course Anna Jarvis wasn't there and as time went on, he was beginning to accept she probably wasn't coming back to him.

It was a difficult truth to accept, he loved Anna and missed having someone to share his day with, but in her absence he had rediscovered the exhilaration of being engaged in some hazardous activity, the satisfaction in fighting for something he believed in and had a chance to use skills that had long been forgotten. All the things he had willingly given up to keep his wife safe.

Continued thoughts of Anna added to his current discontentment. Jarvis did not want to be standing in a ballroom, dressed in full tuxedo, pretending to be enjoying the events of the evening. He'd only been back from Italy a day when Howard had insisted he accompany him to the annual Augustine Ball. A garish party organised by a well-to-do executive from the world of movies.

Jarvis' role for the evening was to provide interference. Something he had become highly skilled in over the years. Howard's latest love interest came in the form of a beautiful young Italian maiden, fresh from his latest business trip. It was Jarvis' job to ensure the likes of Lady Edith Hutton or any other scorned lover kept their distance.

Getting down to work, he took a sip of the complimentary champagne and scanned the room for potential problems. There, within minutes, an angry looking blonde drifted into his eye-line, making strides towards him from across the room.

He'd always considered himself exceptional at remembering the names of Howard's Starks romantic entanglements, but this particular lady's name had annoyingly escaped him. Maybe it was the fact that she was marching straight towards him and not the playboy millionaire, that had thrown him off guard. .

The colour drained from Jarvis' face when the woman eventually got within a few feet and he realised the angry looking blonde was none other than Peggy Carter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she demanded, when within ear shot.

Jarvis struggled to formulate a reply. He barely recognised her. The formally brunette agent stood before him in a dark green ball gown, that fitted so well it looked as though it was painted on. But it was the head of platinum locks bouncing across her shoulders that rendered him speechless. She looked just like a movie star, and he would know having met a few while working for Howard.

"I am here on Mr Starks request, trying to blend in." He announced swallowing back a little more of the sparkling refreshments.

He watched Peggy take a step back, letting her eyes give him the once-over. That familiar teasing smile she often wore, making its presence known.

"Blend in, Mr Jarvis?, you look more like a character from a P.G Wodehouse novel. You really need to loosen up a little."

He bristled a tad under her comment. "If you consider 'loosening up' to mean wearing sunglasses indoors, Miss Carter, then I'm quite happy to retain my current reserve".

His eyes drifted to a number of people who were indeed wearing dark lenses inside the ballroom. Peggy's teasing grin just seemed to grow at his snobbish disdain.

"May I enquire what _you_ are doing here Miss Carter?" he asked, trying to take the emphasis off himself.

"I'm under-cover, following a lead from those camera-pen photographs." Peggy replied, and he could hear a bite in her words. It was clear she was still angry at being left alone while he travelled to Italy.

"So, you're here on the trail of Corrigan Sands and you have come alone? Do you really think that was wise?"

"Well I'm not alone now, am I?" Peggy replied, extending her hand to pull him along, through the crowds of people and towards the dance floor.

Jarvis quickly found himself being forced into a waltz, as Peggy hung a hand over his shoulder, encouraging him to take the lead across the floor. He had always been a fairly good dancer and revelled in Peggy's obvious surprise at his skill. But he swiftly realised that she hadn't dragged him half way across the room for the social activity. Peggy had positioned them both to observe two particular men, standing close to where they danced.

"Those men appeared in the photographs. I've followed them across the city these last two weeks. I think something big might be happening tonight and I plan to find out what" she whispered with conviction, while Jarvis continued to twirl her across the floor.

"Do you not think it would be better to call for some back up before proceeding?"

"It wouldn't do any good I'm afraid. I'm back at square one with the police detectives. Filing paperwork and pouring coffee is all I'm good for down there".

Jarvis tried to hold his tongue. It really did anger him, at how easily these men dismissed Peggy Carter's importance.

"You know that you had my complete respect the moment you punched me in the face, Miss Carter." he began, remembering the night they first met at the back of the automat.

"May I suggest you try that trick with a number of your new colleagues" he added harshly, not realising his grip on the small of Peggy's back was growing steadily tighter.

Peggy looked up at him, grateful of his protective concern. "I'll bear that in mind Mr Jarvis, but as for tonight. I think we will be fine on our own. We are just here in a surveillance capacity, we are not about to go storming the place".

Jarvis was unconvinced by her words. He had read the same reports Peggy had done on Corrigan Sands and he didn't mind admitting, the idea of being caught by that man's associates was a very frightening prospect. Especially when he couldn't help notice the gaze of the two men they were observing, which seemed to follow Peggy around the dance floor.

"I have to tell you Miss Carter that I'm not entirely sure your outfit is the most optimal design for undercover work. Would it not have been more appropriate to wear something a little less conspicuous. "

"This outfit has done me quite well in the past, and you know what they say, it's easier to catch flies with honey." Peggy smirked

"I think you're using a little more than just honey. I dare say there isn't a head in the room that you haven't managed to turn this evening, Miss Carter" Jarvis said, once again sounding a little protective over his friend.

"Every head? Surely not Mr Jarvis. I bet I didn't turn yours?"

There was a flirty lilt to her words, one she used when teasing him. He refrained from providing an answer knowing, if he put thought into it, he'd realise she had turned his head long before that evening.

Thankfully the question was quickly forgotten when Peggy saw the two men make an exit from the room and she pulled Jarvis along in pursuit.

They followed through two function rooms, then down the depths of the luxurious hotel. Eventually stopping as the men stepped into a room not far from the kitchens. Peggy stepped forward to follow but Jarvis held her back, choosing instead to find a convenient hiding place.

"Surveillance, not storming, Miss Carter" he reminded while they peered out from behind some sort of hotel trolley.

The door to the room had failed to close properly, giving Peggy the perfect view. There looked to be a dozen men inside all huddle in little groups. Jarvis couldn't hear much but what they did was more than enough.

" _What should we do with him Mr Sands"_ one of the men asked a pale looking guy with limp black hair. Jarvis could feel Peggy hold a breath, realising they had found the man they had been searching for.

But the excitement was short lived, the pale man moved to one side and Jarvis caught sight of who the men were referring to. A poor soul, half beaten to death and strapped to a chair, sat in the centre of the room. Unless Jarvis was mistaken, the tortured man looked a lot like one of the police detectives Peggy had been working with.

Both of them recoiled at the shocking sight. Peggy's elbow dislodged a metal dish from the trolley and it clattered to the ground. Jarvis held his breath but it was too late, the men in the room were looking straight in their direction. He felt Peggy stand up, kick the trolley at the men creating an obstacle, then pulled Jarvis to his feet and headed to the nearest exit.

They spilled out into a dark street and jogged along it's length, eventually using one of many narrow passages to hide within. They took a moment to reflect on what they had just witnessed. The man claiming to be Corrigan Sands was not the original. The infamous gangster had terrorised the streets of Los Angeles longer than the pale man looked to have been alive. Never the less, the new version, had loyal men and was capable of violence even towards the police.

They heard voices of those in pursuit and Jarvis unconsciously put himself in front of Peggy, preparing to protect her from an advancing mob.

"We have to move" he whispered, realising the men were heading straight towards them, he took hold of Peggy's hand and slowly led her down the dark passage, hoping to find a better escape.

It led on to a wide road with shops and businesses down one length and undeveloped land down the other. Everything looked closed for the night, few options offered a suitable escape. Peggy pointed a little way ahead to a drive-in restaurant. The only business in the vicinity that seemed to be open and thriving.

After racing over, they stood amidst the drive-in patrons, breathing heavily from a combination of adrenaline and exertion from the chase. They were still holding hands, neither making an attempt to let go. Peggy scanned the area, formulating the next step in their plan.

"We stand out a little" she stated, still catching her breath and staring at the casual apparel the majority of the crowd wore . Jarvis glanced down at Peggy and was of the opinion that her green dress would stand out pretty much anywhere.

He understood there was a need to hide, they required time to work out what to do about Corrigan Sands and the tortured detective. The Drive-In had enough people around to fill that requirement, but it wouldn't work if they remained looking like they had just left a wedding. They needed to blend in.

Sands' men suddenly came into view in the distance and Jarvis needed to act fast. He undid the belt to his trousers, pulling It free. Peggy's eyes grew wide at the unexpected action.

"What on earth are you doing Mr Jarvis?" she asked, a little panic in her voice.

"Blending in, Miss Carter. Trust me!" he answered, then stepped close, buckling the belt loosely around her waist.

He was completely focused on hiding that stunning green dress from view and threaded his fingers between her waist and the belt, pulling the silky material up from her ankles, until it was just above her knees. The excess fabric spilled over the sides of the belt, stopping it from falling back to her feet.

He felt Peggy inhale sharply at his actions, which he realised must have felt quite intimate, but he had been too focused on the task to consider the effect of his conduct.

"You need to lose the wig." he stressed and Peggy did as was asked, quickly ditching the long blonde waves into the back of an empty pickup truck, stationed just behind them.

Jarvis tossed his expensive tuxedo jacket along with it, then froze as Peggy lifted her hands to carefully undo his bow tie. She pulled it free from his collar then used it to tie her hair in to a pony tail, hoping to convey a youthful appearance akin to most of the drive-in customers.

He swallowed hard, unbuttoning his dress shirt leaving just a plain t-shirt underneath. He then wrapped it around Peggy, so hardly any of that dress was left on show. Jarvis noted that she was unusually still and quiet through the whole ordeal, and wondered if their actions were beginning to step over the boundaries of a professional relationship.

Jarvis could say with complete certainty that Peggy no longer looked like the same woman she did five minutes earlier. Maybe it was the fact that she was wearing his shirt, but Peggy Carter had never looked so beautiful, it almost took his breath away.

A quick glance across the street, revealed the men fast approaching. It swiftly brought his mind back to the task in hand.

"They're almost here"

"How many?" Peggy quietly asked, not chancing a look herself.

"Eight."

He listened to her curse, and knew she'd been considering fighting against them. But eight was just too many. Especially when the image of the tortured detective was still fresh in the memory. They did not want to chance being caught.

Peggy's gaze drifted to a nearby couple who were getting rather familiar with each other. The lovers were so close, it was hard to identify who they were. From that Jarvis could read her thoughts. It was the perfect cover. Peggy's arms swiftly reached up and wrapped around his neck, emulating the nearby couple. He nervously followed suit and carefully pressed himself against her body.

To say it was awkward, was an understatement. Both seemed to hold themselves quite stiffly, Jarvis not entirely sure where to safely place his hands. He eventually settled for putting them respectfully on her waist. His head bowed, until his mouth was close enough to whisper against her ear.

"They are heading this way" he murmured, feeling Peggy shiver against him, his words tickling along her throat.

The minutes that followed felt like a life time.

Jarvis' eyes traced the men as they covered every inch of the drive-in, gradually moving further away into the distance. Eventually they were no longer in sight and it appeared the two of them had escaped detection.

"I'm pretty sure they've gone" he whispered finally, Once more feeling Peggy quake under his hold as the words brushed down her neck.

With the danger over, Jarvis suddenly became aware that neither of them had moved far from their little tryst. His hands however, were no longer seated safely around her waist but had found a more comfortable place to lay. His left palm sat cradling the back of her head, his fingers tussled through her hair that mysteriously no longer held a pony tail. The other hand rested across her thigh, gripping her firmly and she had been pushed against the cold metal of the pickup truck behind them.

Had he really done that? In just those few minutes? Held her so tightly within his arms, pushed her up against the side of a car. He had always considered himself to be a gentleman but at that moment only the 'man' part of that word seemed to be in control.

He moved his head slightly away from her ear, in an attempt to pull himself away, but stopped when his mouth fell inline with Peggy's lips. He couldn't move any further, it felt like a magnet was holding him there and he was fighting against the pull to kiss her.

God! He wanted to kiss her.

His brain shouted how wrong it was. It was just circumstances and proximity that had them behaving in such a wanton way. He knew that crossing that line could end their professional relationship.

None of this couldn't possibly be want Peggy wanted . This was the woman who had captured the heart of Captain America. It was unlikely that a stuffy British butler would tickle her fancy.

Even with all those sobering thoughts, Jarvis couldn't bring himself to physically move. He was weak and her lips were so very close to his own.

Peggy needed to be the one to pull away, he just didn't have the strength. Instead he just said the first thing that came into his head and hoped it would be enough to end this.

"Regrets…in life should be few and far between."

Peggy turned her head a little and looked into his eyes. Jarvis managed to drag his own stare away from her lips and return the gaze. He could see her absorbing his words, finding some unknown meaning within them. Then ever so slowly, she untangled herself from his hold, finally finding her voice.

"I think it's about time we contacted the police and informed them of our discoveries" she said, handing Jarvis back his shirt and re- adjusting the green dress to it's original length.

"You're quite right Miss Carter, there is no time like the present." He replied, straightening out his suit and taking a couple of deep breaths to regain some composure.

Jarvis allowed himself a moment to ponder the missed opportunities, then followed at Peggy's heels as she led them back on mission to take down Corrigan Sands.

It really had been quite the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**I always try to post every week but I've had a short holiday, so sorry for taking so long. Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read and comment. It's always great to hear what people think. So... I've split the POV in this chapter, First half Peggy, second half Jarvis. Just because I need the last chapter to finish on Peggy.**

* * *

 **A Week After the Drive-In**

Peggy just needed to concentrate. The police files in front of her had all the answers needed to finding the guy, claiming to be Corrigan Sands. Ever since she and Jarvis identified the pale man at the Augustine Ball, he had been on the lam.

But it was hard to stay focused, her mind just kept drifting. Every time she closed her eyes, even for a moment, Peggy could feel Edwin Jarvis' hands gliding over her body. It had been a week since that night at the drive-in but it seemed to consume her every waking thought.

She recalled how the man who was generally all waistcoats and Windsor knots, had been very un-Jarvis like as he wrapped himself around her so naturally that evening. It was such a comfortable movement it was as though he'd held her close many times before. Even now as she sat in the noisy central floor of the police department, Peggy could still feel the warmth of his body, that seemed to fit so perfectly against her own. And she most definitely could still feel the tingle across her skin, from where he whispered along her neck.

A sudden draft wafted across her face and Peggy looked up to see one of the detectives drop another file on to the desk. She realised her concentration had lapsed once again and the heat rising in her cheeks, was not from the California sunshine.

"That's the last of them." the detective said. Looking down at the flushed woman, suspiciously.

"Thank you" she croaked guiltily, struggling to make eye contact with the detective as she waited till he walked away, before opening up the newest transcript.

Thanks to her report on the Augustine Ball, the police department had managed to haul in most of Corrigan Sands associates and interrogate them on the likely hide-out of their leader. Unfortunatly it turned out that the men were incredibly loyal to the phoney Sands, and every piece of information they revealed turned out to be false. Sending the detectives on fruitless raids across the city.

Peggy believed that even though the files were filled with lies, the truth would be revealed somewhere within the text. All she needed to do to make that happen was stay focused and keep a certain butler out of her mind.

That's when a feeling of guilt washed over Peggy. She seemed unable to stop replaying her time with that certain butler, but it really wasn't right to have feelings for a man who was happily married. It wasn't right that Jarvis had put them both in that situation.

Peggy believed, she had been seduced right from the start of that night. She may have teased him about the tuxedo, but in truth, the suit fit his lean, lofty frame exceptionally well. The authority he used to turn her around the dance floor, made her feel weak in the knees and then, he'd insisted on some form of physical contact with her all night. A guiding hand on her back, holding hands while running through the streets. By the time they had reached the drive-in, Peggy was completely at his mercy.

Something had changed in him, Peggy observed. Something very slight but it hadn't been there back in New York. He seemed…. a little less reserved, a little more open. Whatever the reason, Peggy felt waves of guilt at where the evening could have taken them, if Jarvis hadn't spoken of regret. It had been that moment, she was able to take a step back and find some self control.

"Arrghh!" she roared, realising her mind was yet again going back to that evening and not concentrating on the job in hand.

She shook away the thoughts from her head and tried changing tact a little. Pulling out the new transcript Peggy read the first few lines of text out loud, forcing her to absorb the words. And it worked, two paragraphs later Peggy was staring at the answer she needed. She knew exactly where Corrigan Sands was hiding out.

The interview transcripts made mention to almost every part of the city, as a possible hiding place for Corrigan Sands. Every part bar one, Culver City. It's lack of reference, just made the area stand out so clearly. His henchmen had drawn the police attention away from Culver, by sending them to every other part of the city instead. Peggy collected all the evidence and took it to the detectives.

It took less than an hour to dismiss Peggy's convincing arguments. The detectives were tired, They had been sent on so many wild goose chases over the past week, they really weren't keen on starting another. They hadn't really wanted Peggy there to begin with. She was an outsider, only there because of Howard Stark. It was clear none of them were about to lift a finger to help her.

This lack of support was half to be expected. Peggy had put up with those kinds of barriers for most of her life. Her spirits were not dampened, because Peggy always kept a plan B. Unfortunately this time she really didn't want to have to use it.

Sitting back at the desk in the central office, Peggy stared down at the telephone. If she was going to go on the hunt for Corrigan Sands, she would need back-up. That really meant only one person. The same one she had not contacted all week, the one she just couldn't stop thinking about. Peggy sat up straight and placed a shaky hand on the telephone receiver, asking the operator to connect her call.

The dial tone matched her heart beat as she waited for the call to pick up. When a voice answered , Peggy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello, Mr Jarvis, How would you like to go on another adventure?

* * *

 **Some time Later**

"So have you two kissed and made up?" Howard Stark asked, deducing that his butler's slight antagonistic behaviour over the past week, was probably Peggy related.

Jarvis pulled his face at his employer's frightful turn of phrase. The idea of 'kissing' Miss Carter was the very thing that had set an unease between them in the first place.

The phone call asking for help had been their first conversation since the drive-in. He noted the ease of her tone. There was no awkwardness or avoidance to her words. Jarvis began to wonder if, while he'd spent the past week quite out of sorts, Peggy had simply forgotten about the events at the drive-in. Maybe life as a trained agent placed her into the arms of men on regular occasions.

Whatever the reasons, Jarvis was more than happy to follow down the road of ignoring the situation. Repression was pretty much a British attribute. In fact he was quite surprised to have not seen a government poster during the war, advising people to 'Keep Repressing and Carry On'.

Some time later Jarvis found himself standing in Peggy's apartment, listening as she filled him in on the plan to find Sands. It was pretty simple. Drive around Culver City until they find him. She flitted around the room, packing a bag with supplies and Jarvis took the time to study the map laid out on the table.

"There looks to be hundreds of buildings down there Miss Carter, it will take all night"

"Well, you'd better warn Howard that he may have to get his own breakfast in the morning."

He watched her blush for a moment, realising how her words could have been misconstrued. But that moment quickly passed and she continued packing.

Every now and then she seemed to glance over at Jarvis with that mischievous smile. The act slowly beginning to make him feel a little self conscious. But then she addressed her actions.

"I can't take it anymore" she began, stepping up and reaching out towards his neck tie.

Jarvis' breathing ceased while his brain paired her actions to when she removed his bow tie, to use as a hair band. The familiarity ended when he felt a business like tug around his collar.

"It's most unlike you to do such a poor job in dressing yourself" she commented, at his shoddy attempt at tying a decent Windsor knot.

"I'm afraid my hands are a little clammy. The weather has been particularly warm today."

"Well maybe it's not so much the weather, but the blended wool, three piece suit you insist on wearing. Isn't it time you get your self some clothes in a lighter material? You're not in New York anymore".

"If I ever manage to find a tailor in this town worthy of the title, maybe I will get a more weather appropriate suit made." he answered feeling Peggy slide the new Windsor knot tight against his collar. She stood back assessing her handiwork.

"There! A job worth doing, is worth doing well, wouldn't you say Mr Jarvis"

He took a moment to study the result in the mirror and admired her work, before turning and following Peggy out to the car.

* * *

 **Later still**

Jarvis removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and sat on the floor of a large empty hanger. He felt Peggy drop down beside him, exhausted. The situation was very bad.

After hours of driving the streets, Peggy had spotted a man who'd been interrogated at the station. They followed the direction he'd come from and found themselves inside a huge brightly lit room.

He knew something wasn't right as soon as Peggy stepped inside the vast space. It felt unnatural. Her attention was drawn to some kind of structure at the far end, and slowly they walked the room towards it.

A machine stretched the back wall. It hummed menacingly and was an ugly mess of sharp angles and loose wires. There was no doubt in either of their minds, it was some kind of weapon.

"Look there, It's Mr Starks stolen machine part" Jarvis had said, pointing towards the top. He watched Peggy's eyes light up at the revelation. It meant they were in the right place. Sand's may not have been there, but he would come back at some point.

That's when everything went pear shaped. A wave of heat pulsed from the machine, straight across the room, raising the temperature and seemed to slam the door closed behind them.

So now, after hours of scouring the room for a way to escape they had resigned themselves to the floor. The continued waves of heat, sapping their energy forcing them to give up the fight.

Jarvis could feel sweat forming on his brow and heat coming off Peggy from where their shoulders leaned against each other.

"I bet you wished you'd invested in that lighter material suit round about now" she said, wiping the sweat from her own brow.

"Nonsense, Miss Carter, if I'm going down, then it will be in a Saville row suit" he remarked forlornly , turning and facing the woman next to him.

The ever increasing heat had made those perfectly set curls drop, leaving her hair a little straighter and very natural looking. Jarvis felt his throat go dry a little and it wasn't because of the heat. He hadn't realised her hair was that long, and he kind of liked it. He felt he was getting to see a vision of Peggy, that wasn't seen by the outside world.

"I want to thank you Mr Jarvis, for all your assistance, here and back in New York," she said and he noticed the air of finality to her words.

"It's been my absolute pleasure Miss Carter."

She seemed to look at him then, for such a long time, those long eyelashes fluttering purposely.

"You really are quite courageous Mr Jarvis."

He laughed at that. "Hardly Miss Carter, I find that I am terrified most of the time."

She smiled in return, then added.

"On the contrary, I think the only time I have seen you truly frightened was the day we had to face Howard's ex-girlfriends."

He felt her place her hand on his forearm, forcing him to listen to her speak.

"Anyway, you really can't have courage without facing your fear, can you?" then she added. "I'm truly sorry I have got you into this situation".

Jarvis shook his head, she shouldn't blame herself for him being there. How did the saying go? _Would you jump off a cliff if they asked you to?_ When it came to Miss Carter he most certainly would, every time. He saw the good in her, knew that all she wanted was to beat the bad guys and make the world better. How could he not fully invest himself in that kind of cause.

He considered his reply, but stopped when his eyes fell on something high on the wall, behind Peggy's head. It looked like some kind of vent, small and very high up, but a possible means of escape.

"It's no good, Mr Jarvis, I have all ready checked it out. It's far too high for us to reach and I'm not sure we would even get through it". she said, noticing where his eye line was leading.

Jarvis heaved his tired body off the ground and shuffled over to the vent.

"Your right, it's too high for both of us, but one of us could make it". he said watching horror fill Peggy's face.

"I'm certainly not leaving you behind, if that's what you are thinking" she shouted, finding some anger amid the exhausting heat.

"No, I was thinking the butler with no skills and no police contacts should be the one to leave and formulate a rescue attempt" he sarcastically answered.

The pair stood and argued for a good ten minutes until Peggy had no other option, but to agree that it made the best sense for her to be the one to leave.

Never the less he could feel the fire in her eyes as she stared at him in silence, trying desperately to find another option. Jarvis prepared himself for the retort, but it didn't come. In fact she did something he wasn't expecting.

Peggy launched herself forward and kissed him.

To say it was a shock was an understatement. He could taste the brandy they'd shared back at her apartment and could smell that lovely perfume she favoured. But it was all too short and before he had time to really experience the taste of Peggy Carter, she had pulled away.

It was a goodbye kiss, he realised, a moment shared just in case they never saw each other again.

But…..Jarvis wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. His fingers found the hem of her blouse and he drew Peggy to him. It was his turn to instigate a kiss.

She didn't pull away or protest, instead he could feel her melt into his hold. He could still taste the brandy on her lips but mixed with the salt from her skin. It was so hot in the room that he could feel their clothes sticking together as he held her tighter.

Her hand tussled around his hair, spurring him on. They could barely find breath in the heated room, choosing instead to try and find it in each other. Heat throbbed through him, adding to his already hot skin. His hand threatening to burn an imprint to her thigh. There was a chance he might combust but he didn't care.

If this really was the end, then it needed something more than Peggy's short kiss to properly say goodbye. He wanted to show her how truly amazing she was. He gave her everything he had to offer, before eventually releasing his hold on the brunette, letting what little air there was in the room pass between them.

Peggy heaved in a lung full of that air, then other, her eyes wide with shock. Jarvis was sure he stood opposite with a mirror image of emotions. He had well and truly rendered her speechless and he went on to use the quiet opportunity.

"A job worth doing, is worth doing well, wouldn't you agree, Miss Carter" he said, quoting back words she had spoken to him earlier.

Peggy was unable to do anything but nod in return. He knew it was time then, to get the show on the road and he walked the agent over to the vent.

Somehow finding some strength, he helped Peggy climb on to his shoulders, then hoisted her by her feet as high as he could up the wall. He felt the weight lift suddenly and he knew she had pulled herself into the tiny hole.

"Good Luck, Miss Carter" he called, standing back and watching her disappear from view.

Jarvis stood alone then, somehow managing to feel a chill in the intensly heated room. His eyes traced around the space, stopping on the humming machine and he wondered what the fates had in store.


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Chapter

**Stick a fork in me, I'm finally done. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and thanks once again for the loverly comments :)**

* * *

Over the years Peggy had been trapped inside dungeons, crawled along sewers, even fell down a well once, but the vent she currently dragged herself down, took some beating. It was so narrow she had to heave her way through inch by inch, while sweat dripped off her palms making her grip useless.

But she couldn't give up. Jarvis was back there and she needed to rescue him. Her arms ached as she pulled her self a little further. Her shins grazed and bloodied and Peggy just gritted her teeth and kept going on. There really was no other option.

A little further on, she felt the smallest breeze flit across her face. It could only mean an exit was up ahead. The cool air renewed her efforts and she dug deep for that extra bit of strength to pull herself out. Eventually dropping out on to a roof top, Peggy lay where she fell, letting that evening air absorb into her hot, exhausted body.

She felt giddy with the new found freedom. Escape had seemed unlikely at times back in the hanger. Maybe that was the reason she'd risked exposing her feelings and kissed Jarvis. It had been a spontaneous decision, Peggy hadn't expected him to kiss her back and she definitely hadn't expected it to feel the way it did.

She moved a hand to touch her stomach, feeling it flip over repeatedly. The kiss had been….. Intoxicating. Peggy felt breathless just recalling the event. But regardless of how amazing it felt to be in the arms of that Englishman, she knew it wouldn't had happened if their lives hadn't been in mortal danger.

Peggy allowed the memory to run free a little longer as she pulled her self off the roof top and down to the ground. Once Jarvis was free and safe, she knew the familiar feeling of guilt and regret would follow.

Rounding the corner of the building towards the door, Peggy suddenly froze. Someone was about to beat her to the entrance and that somebody was Corrigan Sands. The evening air that felt so good against her exhausted body suddenly turned ice cold and the memory Jarvis' hot breath against her skin, vanished as panic took hold instead.

The villain appeared to have six men with him and if they got in the building before Peggy, then Jarvis wouldn't stand a chance. She needed to stop them, she needed to take them all out.

Stealthily creeping up, Peggy pulled the last man back into the shadows and set about disabling him. If she was quick, she could go back for the next one and swiftly reduce the numbers. A firm punch to the face and a kick in the back had the man on his knees, but it took more effort than she liked. The events of the evening had well and truly taken their toll, she just didn't have her usual strength.

The man climbed to his feet and fought back, forcing Peggy to pull on everything she could muster to stop him. Once he was down for good, she ran back around the corner but it was too late. Sands' and the other men were inside.

"No, no, no!"

She needed back-up and needed it immediately. Peggy ran back to the car, refusing to feel the pain in her limbs, begging her to rest. She climbed in and searched for something she'd seen Jarvis use. A telephone. A frantic minute later the devise was in her hand, against her ear, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Howard, you need to get the police down here now. Tell them it's an armed robbery, a kidnapping, a bomb. Tell them anything that will get them here quick." she ordered, barely taking breath.

She knew Howard was the quickest option. The detectives wouldn't listen to what she had to say, but the Great Mr Stark was money and he was power. He would make it happen.

"Ok, Calm down Peg. Just tell me what the hell is going on?"

"They've got him, Howard, Sands has got Jarvis".

The ten minutes it took for the police to arrive, felt like an age. They came, sirens screaming and guns blazing. It was the sweetest sound Peggy had ever heard.

On any other day the blatant police display would have angered her. Corrigan Sands was on the run, he would have attempted escape as soon as he heard the sirens, but today she didn't care. Edwin Jarvis was the number one priority, in fact he was the _only_ priority.

The police headed the charge into the hanger. Peggy followed with Howard at a distance. They slowly walked in to the chaos of bullets and bellowing that filled the night. Howard sprinted off as soon as he glimpsed the huge weaponized machine. His eyes staring in wonder like a child at Christmas.

Peggy kept her course, searching through the crowds for her friend. It was hard to see through all the commotion, then something moved in her peripheral vision, darting along the wall. She turned and saw Corrigan Sands attempt his escape through the disarray. Agent training took over and she launched herself at the pale man, tackling him to the floor. Peggy felt Sands fight against her hold, but despite his infamous moniker and the thugs who carried out his orders, the mastermind himself was physically weak.

Three hard blows to the face was all it took to knock him out cold. She should have felt some sort of relief, some satisfaction, at catching the man who had eluded them for so long, but she felt nothing. Peggy's head was already turning, looking for that damn butler. When a detective came by to take over the arrest, Peggy willingly climbed off Sands' and continued her search for Jarvis.

By now the chaos had started to clear and Peggy could see Howard up ahead, no longer with the machine but engaged by something else. He was kneeling on the floor, bent over something…someone.

Her whole body shook as she forced her feet to take closer steps. The 'someone' on the floor wasn't moving. And although she couldn't see from her angle, Peggy just knew it was Jarvis on the floor. A numbness crept across her skin. Her feet cemented where she stood. The sensations overwhelmed her, and they were familiar feelings. Last time she felt the same kind of fear, had been when Steve….

'Oh God, she couldn't go through that kind of pain again. Her heart just couldn't handle it.

Howard turned a little giving Peggy a clear view of the body and her fears were confirmed. Her friend, poor Jarvis lay beaten and bloodied on the floor. Strapped to a chair, that had, at some point been kicked over.

Deep concern filled Howard's face as she looked away from the frightful scene.

"He's alive Peg, he's breathing but we need to get him to the hospital quick".

Peggy exhaled the longest of breaths, a knot of anxiety exited with it. He was alive. He was alive!

Her brain seemed to kick back into action and a plan quickly formulated in her head.

"Right, you take him to the hospital and I better call round the house and let Mrs Jarvis know what's happening".

"No! No!" Howard urgently called out.

I'll….er get Anna, you go with him to the hospital" he quickly added, a little more calmly.

Peggy looked at her friend curiously. He'd seemed insistent on a plan that made no sense.

"Don't be silly, I'm quite capable of driving to the house, Howard. Anyway I really think this kind of news might be better coming from a woman, someone with a ounce of sensitivity. Wouldn't you agree?"

Howard looked up at Peggy for a moment and she could see some anguish in his eyes. His shoulders dropped in defeat and she waited for him to speak.

"She's not at the house, Peg. Anna left him…months ago, before you even came to LA".

"What?" she whispered

 _How had she not known that? Why hadn't Jarvis said anything?_ A hundred similar thoughts flash through her head. But amidst them, came some relief. It meant that when she'd kissed him inside the hanger Jarvis had been unattached and even the night at the drive-in, he had been separated.

She felt a weight lift from her shoulders. It was the weight of guilt. But without it, Peggy no longer felt anchored to the ground. She felt her body sway whilst trying to listen to Howard speak. His words suddenly sounded distant and a little muffled.

"Peg! Hey Peggy, are you okay?"

She heard a ringing sound but managed to nod in reply to Howard's question, but wondered why the light in the room had suddenly started to fade.

"Ah Damn it Peggy" Howard shouted, suddenly standing and sprinting towards her.

It was the last thing she saw as the ringing sound filled her ears and everything quickly faded to black.

* * *

 **Many hours later**

Before having a chance to even open her eyes, Peggy knew she was in a hospital bed. The antiseptic smell was a dead give away.

Her body ached as she tried to move, but she was not surprise to be waking up in a cold white room. She'd woken up in similar places, many times over the years. What _was_ a surprise, however, was the face staring from the visitors chair.

It wasn't an unwelcome sight but a surprise none the less.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she croaked out, but managed to accompany the abrupt question with a welcoming smile.

* * *

 **Later Still**

Her heels echoed against the tiled floor of the hospital wing. Each loud step forward, pounded against her head. Extreme dehydration and exhaustion, had been her diagnosis. The doctor strongly recommended she stay in bed, but Peggy was having none of it. She had done enough laying around whilst her surprise visitor revealed the purpose of their visit. And although their news was very intriguing, all she really wanted, was to check that her friend was alive and well.

The door to Jarvis' room eventually presented itself and Peggy knocked politely, but did not wait for an invitation before entering. The idea of using manners was lost amongst the need to just see him, to just know he was ok.

As soon as Peggy stepped inside, she felt tears well in her eyes. Her friend did not look well. His complexion was grey, in fact the only colour in his face seemed to be from the angry bruising around his eyes and mouth. But regardless of his appearance, he was awake and took a moment to look in her direction.

"Miss Carter!" he quietly called, a little shock evident in his tone. Peggy felt a tug on her heart at hearing him speak. It was such a good sound.

"May I introduce you to Anna" he added, holding up a grazed hand, directing Peggy's view to a woman sat by his bed side.

She had been so focused on Jarvis, that she'd completely blanked the woman sat, smiling kindly in her direction. It took Peggy a good minute to get over the shock of finding Anna there, but eventually she found her voice.

"Hello, Mrs Jarvis. it's so nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you" Peggy greeted, trying her hardest not to let a tear fall from her watery eyes. How terrible must it look to Anna, to see some strange woman so emotional over _her_ husband.

She felt her stomach drop. What if Howard had been wrong? Maybe the man and woman stood in front of her were still very much a couple. Peggy felt very confused, the weight of guilt falling heavily back on her shoulders. It was a mistake to let her feelings for Jarvis grow, she would need to reel them back in, to save herself from getting hurt.

Anna stood and stepped closer to Peggy.

"I'd like to be able to say I've heard a lot about you too, but to be honest, I've heard very little" she said and Peggy felt herself going on the defensive.

"Well that will be my fault. The work Mr Jarvis assisted with in New York was highly classified, so he was instructed to keep everything secret"

"New York! You worked together in New York" Anna repeated, clearly hearing that piece of information for the first time. A knowing smile appeared on her lips just then, as though she had finally pieced together a puzzle. Her next words were directed at Peggy but her gaze looked over to her husband.

"So you're the spark"

The comment meant nothing to Peggy but obviously did to Jarvis. He looked like the two worlds he'd always tried to keep separate had just collided.

A look of relief filled his face as a doctor entered the room to conduct an examination and the two women were invited to wait outside. Peggy considered leaving all together but was stopped by Anna who gently took hold of her arm, out in the corridor.

"You realise that Edwin is not really a mild mannered butler don't you?" Anna said seriously.

Peggy looked at the woman with confusion, not quite understanding where she was heading with that statement. The truth was, Peggy knew little about Edwin Jarvis. She still didn't know the whole story behind his employment with Howard. She didn't know just how much his life changed the moment he forged those documents, to keep Anna safe.

Anna revealed that her relationship with the handsome RAF officer, back in Budapest, would probably have only lasted a few months. But then War arrived and everything had changed. Howard used his influence to keep Jarvis out of prison and in turn, he had proposed marriage to ensure Anna's safety to America.

The marriage was never a love match, even though they grew to care for each other later on. Jarvis had always been a man who needed something to fight for and she had been that cause. But the War was over and there was no reason for either of them to hide anymore. She wanted Peggy to understand that.

"He's a fighter, Miss Carter. If you give him a worthy cause, he will never let you down."

Peggy found it distressing to hear Anna's words, all she would see was the sight of him beaten and bloody, and she had been to blame for dragging him along on the hunt for Corrigan Sands. Peggy felt a little anger rise within her.

"Have you seen him in that room? Have you seen what happens when he has a worthy cause?"

Anna squeezed Peggy's arm a little harder, trying to impress the importance of the point she was trying to make.

"Edwin has spent the last few years a shadow of the man he is meant to be. In that room, you may see a half dead man, but I can tell you, he is more alive than I have seen him in a very long time" she wiped a tear away from her own eye as she continued.

"You have given him back his life Miss Carter, please don't take it away from him now."

Peggy looked at the beauty stood before her, letting the information sink in. But before she could offer a reply, the doctor appeared and invited the ladies back inside. Peggy waited for Anna to lead the way but instead the very pretty woman shook her head.

"I've had my time with him, I think now it's yours" she said, then hugged Peggy briefly before heading away down the corridor.

Back inside the room, Peggy noted a slight goofy grin on the butler's face. The doctor had obviously administered some strong pain relief. His eyes looked heavy, but he seemed to be fighting against sleep.

"I suppose now Corrigan Sands has been arrested, you will be returning to New York" he said, as Peggy took a seat in the visitor's chair.

That had been her original plan. Then she had woken up in hospital, to find Agent Sousa staring at her. It had seemed that the initial questioning of Corrigan Sands and his homemade weapon, had revealed some HYDRA type behaviour. Howard had called in the SSR, and a base of operations was being set up in LA. Peggy had been offered a job on Sousa's team.

She was about to tell Jarvis the new information when he turned to face her.

"Please don't leave me" he begged, as his eye lids closed a little further.

Peggy held her breath at his words. He sounded so vulnerable, under the influence of the drugs. The quintessential Englishman would never had revealed that kind of emotion in a sober state.

She took hold of his hand, her fingers tracing over the bruised and grazed knuckles, from where he had fought his attackers.

It seemed strange to compare the tall Brit to Steve Rogers but she found herself doing just that. On the surface they were poles apart, but when she looked deeper, Peggy discovered that they were, essentially, the same. Steve was fearless and always fought to do the right thing and Jarvis may falter from time to time, but he was always there, no matter the circumstance. They both believed in her and had never questioned her ability.

So the question Peggy needed to answer was, could she let herself fall for a man, risking heartbreak at the possibility of losing him, like Steve? Or should she push him away now and save herself future pain?

Looking over at him once more, Peggy realised the time of pushing him away had well and truly passed. The man who gave her butterflies every time he touched her, was well and truly deep in her system.

She felt tears welling in her eyes again, as she answered his earlier plea.

"Don't worry Mr Jarvis, I won't leave….who else will I get to be my dogs body?"

Jarvis smiled but could no longer lift his heavy eyes.

"Good, Good" he muttered and Peggy felt him shift the hand that rested on his grazed knuckles, until he'd managed to thread his fingers with hers. Then finally, he submitted to sleep.

Peggy stayed by his side, unsure what the future held for them both, but willing to take the chance and find out. Maybe one day she might even get him to finally call her Peggy.


End file.
